1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electroluminescent display panel, and more particularly, to an electroluminescent display panel capable of improving image uniformity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electroluminescent display panel is a display panel configured to control brightness of light emitting elements of sub-pixels for displaying images. When component characteristics of the sub-pixels of the electroluminescent display panel are not uniform, a mura effect may easily occur, so as to affect quality of the displayed images.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a pixel of an electroluminescent display panel of the prior art. In order to prevent the mura effect generated due to nonuniformity of the component characteristics of the sub-pixels of the electroluminescent display panel, the pixel of the electroluminescent display panel of the prior art is arranged as shown in FIG. 1, in order to eliminate influence from different threshold voltage drops of transistors.
However, according to the above arrangement, if time for charging the pixel by data signals is not long enough, a current I flowing through a light emitting element 100 can not reach a predetermined value, such that the pixel is not able to display correct images.